miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Miriad FAQ
This is a possibly going to be a pretty long page. Click on the question and it will take you to the awnser. For the most part, though, if you type in what you are looking for on the Search bar over to your right, you might get a more detailed and less sarcastic answer than on this page. Basic Questions Okay, WTF is Miriad? The main problem with trying to explain "What is Miriad" is that Miriad is itself just an idea, it is not an organization. In fact, organization is the one idea that Miriad is blatantly against. To organize and follow are not necessarily traits of the human soul, or of anything in Nature. The soul that inhabits all things is essentially more individualistic. People who adopt the ideas of Miriad are usually resonant with this fundamental idea. Also, Miriad considers itself to be fundamentally all-encompassing of everything. It does not place borders or boundaries on what or where or who Miriad really is. It is, in fact the first conceptual Infinite Culture (Infirniture). What is Miriad's Mission? The Mission of Miriad can best be described as thus: "Miriad Does Not Exist." This is further explained by Molar Mountre : "If someone asks you about an organization called Miriad - you tell them there is no organization called Miriad. If someone asks you about a secret order called Miriad - you tell them there is no secret, and there is no Order. If someone asks you about a club called Miriad, pick up the nearest blunt object, say, 'This is Miriad' and begin to beat them over the head with it. laughs Just kidding. If someone asks you to 'join' Miriad, tell them they have been a member since birth. If someone asks you to know all the secrets of Miriad, you tell them: 'There are no more secrets anymore. We gave them all away.'" Miriad is not a CLUB. It is not a COOL thing. Miriad is an IDEA. Miriad is an IDEA - so Miriad as an "organization" DOESN'T EXIST. It is more of a meme than anything else. You cannot say you 'belong' to Miriad. Miriad doesn't own the rights to any of the things it says to promote. The fact that it tries to break things down into "sects" is a big joke, actually. MOST of Miriad cannot be classified like that - a lot of it is comprised of sectless, nameless loners who need someone to connect to other wierdos and abnormals What Inspired the Creation of Miriad? The creation of Miriad might be traced back to a quote from Hakim Bey: "Just as cultural radicals will seek to infiltrate & subvert the popular media, & just as political radicals will perform similar fenctions in the spheres of Work, Family, & other social organizations, so there exists a need for radicals to penetrate the institutions of religion itself rather than merely continue to mouth 19th century platitudes about atheistic materialism. It's going to happen anyway - better to approach it with consciousness, with grace & style." "Having once lived near the Hdqrs of the World Council of Religions, I like the possibility of a Free Churches parody version - parody being one of our chief strategies, (or call it detournement or deconstruction or creative destruction) - a sort of loose network (I dislike that word; let's call it a "webwork" instead) of wierd cults and individuals providing conversation & services for each other, out of which might begin to emerge a trend or currency or "current" (in magickal terms) strong enough to wreak some psychic havoc on the Fundies & New Agers, even the ayatollahs & the Papacy, convival enough for us to disagree with each other, and yet still give great parties -or conclaves, or ecumenical councils, or World Congresses - which we anticipate with glee." (T.A.Z.) That basically inspired the creation of Miriad. We think... The other theory is that Miriad has always existed, but under other, more secretive names. What Does the Name "Miriad" Mean? The very name, MIRIAD represents a fusion of two important ideas "Mer" and "Yod." The first part, "mer" stands for light, all encompassing, which is symbolized by the vescica pisces. "Yod" is the hebrew letter which resembles a flame... stands for the Will within that infinite light. It's universal symbol is the "mer-yod". It is phoneticized into the name "Miriad", to form the name of our esteemed disorganization of strange people. You may notice that the logo of our wiki consists of a vescica pisces with the symbol for Spirit within in, containing 6 different elemental symbols. In this respect, the symbol for spirit, a circle with a cross, is equated to the "yod." Who is the Leader of Miriad? Miriad is made up entirely of leaders. That is, every person is NOT a follower of any one thing. The "Head" of Miriad is known to some, however, and his name is Molar Mountre. Molar Mountre's true identity and nature are wholly unknown. Who are Miriad? This is a tricky question. You are, just by reading this. You have come into Miriad by knowing that you were always a part of it. You are hereby freed as a human being from the obligations of any borders, rules, laws, religions, dogma, governments, etc. Mind the crazy people with guns who still think the borders exist, though. And be kind to everyone. How do I join Miriad? You CAN'T! By merely being alive, and knowing about its existence you're already a member. There are no initiation rituals to embarrass or put you through some kind of "fake death". But If you'd like to be trendy and "excommunicated", please let us know. How do I contribute to the Wiki? Just sign up, add your name to the project, and start working! Make sure you don't vandalize. We don't tolerate those who vandalize or scandalize and they will get "The Ban". That sort of thing just isn't nice. And this place isn't a joke, despite the number of references to "joke religions". If you don't "get" what's going on, don't be afraid to ask. We'll be sure to confuse you with some kind of Zenlike answer. Truthfully, however, we are developing a number of lengthy help pages on the style of our articles, templates to link articles together in a semi-coherent mess of disorganization, the rules of the project, how to categorize articles, how the articles in the Miriadic Wiki are organized, and how you can contribute to the the project. We hope that these help pages encourage you to contribute something to the project. We do most of our work through bold editing and general consensus. (Which is funny to say, since it seems like I, Travlr23, have done most of the editing since it started. I could really use some people willing to contribute to this wiki on a part-time basis!) Dogma What is Chaos/Kaos? Think fractals. The pattern of reality is governed by Chaos/Kaos, no matter what those Newtonian bumbleheads tell you, or what those dogma-pushers think God is doing with the Universe. Creative randomness is the fundamental pattern of the Universe. Get into alignment and resonance with that pattern, and you have discovered the secrets to Magick, to free energy, and all kinds of stuff. What is Order? Closed systems create entropy. But the claptraps who head the Organizations and Heirarchies and War Councils can't think outside of the closed system to contemplate that. What is the Crystal Path? I'm afraid the articles concerning that are coming soon. Please be patient. What is this game called Resonance? It isn't a game, but it is something that is played in real life. Category:Miriadic Help Category:Disorg